In the production process of an aluminum alloy wheel, a large amount of burrs are produced on the cutter outlet side of a spoke due to the cutting action of a cutter during machining, and the burrs, if not removed timely, may severely influence the following coating effect. At present, burrs are removed on special equipment by using a large disc brush in the traditional burr removing mode; in such a mode, when the brush rotates at certain angular speed, the linear speed of its inner bristles are much lower than the outer bristles, so that burrs are always brushed excessively or cannot be brushed; and the burrs in different directions are difficult to effectively removed in this single mode. In order to solve the phenomenon, each part of the brush must move in different speed and mode, and thus the device emerges for solving the problem.